battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultimate-Amaretsu/Beginner's Guide to Fun Deck 1 - BeastHead
For all those who dedicated themselves to ‘FUN’ decks and are new to BeastHead, this blog might be your choice. Today, I will introduce to you a fun BUT competitive deck – the BEAST HEAD. The History The BeastHeads are one of the earliest Family introduced to the colour of Blue. It made its first debut in SD02 & BS03. However, despite it being early introduced, it was seldomly treated seriously by many players. Especially given that the traditional main Family of Blue decks are: Fighting Spirit and Artificial Soldier. However, with its recent release of BS33 (supported by BS34), it became another choice to people who DO NOT PLAY META! The Deck: This deck revolves on gaining extra advantages while destroying your opponent’s spirits. AND after playing a few times of this deck, my advice to such a deck will be: Firstly, the deck: Cards that allow you to gain Early Advantage: (i.e. cards that you SHALL have 3) *The MedicineSeller Terinosuke: a good core charger, although at the expense of not being able to use the Soul Core. *The ShoreMusha Kirisame: a good card allowing you to draw and destroy opponent’s monster *The SurgeMusha Seijuurou: another good card providing extra draws (a net +1 card) plus being able to destroy opponent’s monster at a early stage. *No. 2 Blue Forest: one of the main nexus providing core boost. PLUS having a powerful effect when levelled up to level 2. *Strong Draw: one of the most important cards that blue decks play! So, I don’t think I need to explain that. Tech choices: *The SeadragonMusha Ikkaku: this is one of my favourite cards, a burst destroyer (when magic or spirit)! Plus you can use the effect. For example: (i) if burst wall – you gain a life for free; (ii) if Canon Angel, and you have 3 or less life – you wipe your opponent’s field; (iii) if Double Blaster: you draw 2… what can be better than turning a potential disadvantage to a real advantage? Not to mention that it can destroy a Spirit by its own effect. So I suggest this be played at 3. *The SevenSeasDaimyo Shironagasu: this can be one of the best protective cards you could have in this decks – since it wipes out your opponents field except for Lords and BeastHeads. This might be even better than having a CanonAngelia, since it has no requirement as to life being 3 or below (plus it can be triggered when your spirits are destroyed as part of being blocked). So I suggest you to play at least 2 *The RagingSeaGeneral Shamon: this is another amazing guy. Firstly, he allows you to destroy high cost spirits (which might be due to being braved); Besides, what is more amazing is his second skill – he can only be blocked by Spirits/Ultimates with cost 8 or more. (it is not – it cannot be blocked, BUT the text says it can be blocked – hence it cannot be destroyed by the notorious TwinGun) I also suggest you put at least 2 of these in this deck. *The MasterFencerBeastman Gaou: similarly, this guy shall also be played. Now for the deck sample of a decent deck please see: http://battlespirits.com/mydeck/decksrc/201602/1456399561.html Note that different people might have different style, and it shall be altered according to your own preference! The Mechanism: With the above deck what you can/shall do is: Firstly, deploy your nexus, No. 2 Blue Forest, as soon as possible, or try to get it at an early stage with strong draw… Secondly, get the medicine-seller (best if you can get multiple) and summon a spirit that needs to pay cost using the soul core to get cores. Thirdly, once you find your opponent having a spirit, e.g. the notorious CleverMachine Saiun… use your spirits to destroy him to get more cores due to Blue Forest. (it works especially well, if your opponent has a spirit that says: when this spirit is destroyed, it stays exhausted on the field). Attack Combo1: First, attack with Ikkaku to destroy a cost 3 or below spirit; gain cards from Seijuurou &/ or gain cores from Blue Forest; distribute the cores effectively on your field and then look at burst, if luckily enough, activate its effect Attack Combo 2: use Gaou / Shamon braved with AbyssSword for a near to direct attack at the early stage (even preventing some magics / burst – especially when you are able to wipe the field of your opponent) Back-up plan: use the Cost 12 Spirit in case, your opponent destroys your spirits by blocking it. Weaknesses: This deck is attack focus – most things only happens on battle step. Hence, the sooner you can end its battle step, the better. Plus because it is attack focus, even being able to gain card advantage, most of the advantages can only be reflected on the next turn. This deck is combo focused – it relies on the nexus / medicine seller to get cores, and this might be problematic if they are destroyed before you gain enough cores. This deck is also weak in terms of defence – relying on the cost 12 and the wall magics. In other words, if your opponent plays the same deck / a red deck, your field might be wiped out in a second and you will have nothing left for the next turn. Besides, this deck (as shown above) can do little to white/yellow/investigator decks that have the effect of: ‘this card is not affected by the effects of opposing spirits’. This is even more problematic with the lack of tech choice in terms of blue magics that can play against high cost spirits/ultimates. Overall Comments : Destructiveness (atk): 4/5 Defence: 1/5 Speed: 3.5/5 Combo: 3.5/5 Core Advantage: 3.5/5 Card advantage: 4/5 (Don't ask me how I come to these marks - it just reflects my subjective view) Category:Blog posts